1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a method for providing a REL token. The embodiments discussed herein also relate to a use of the above-mentioned method for providing licensed application data. The embodiments discussed herein also relate to a system for providing the REL token and a system for providing the licensed user data
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the problems underlying conventional approaches to rights management is described below by way of example based on a video rental store, which provides the films to be loaned by way of the internet.
A video rental store operates in the manner of a service provider to provide user data in the form of film clips, films or television programs. A customer or user can download these films to their player or computer. The films are typically coded with a license key. On payment of a fee the video rental store sends the customer the license key, thus granting him/her a license to watch the film.
For the customer to receive the key, he/she must register with the video rental store. In this process the customer typically gives their residence (authentication) and credit card number or bank details for accounting purposes.
So-called Rights Expression Language (REL) was introduced for the transfer of the license key. The REL creates a protocol specifying the form of the license key. The license key is embedded in a so-called REL token. The player or play program for the film must be set up to process the REL token to extract the license key.
In a further system the customer can use the received REL token a number of times to download further films from the service provider. The option of multiple use of the license key or REL token corresponds to a single sign on method, as the customer only has to register once (authentication).
A protocol for transmitting the REL token has been defined by a standardization organization OASIS. The REL token is transmitted using SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol) web service security mechanisms. The SOAP web service security mechanisms are based on messages with messages of complex structure to meet the requirements of a large number of areas of application and security aspects. The processing of the SOAP protocol, the embedding and extracting of the REL token, therefore requires an outlay which results in a considerable load on processors and a high level of energy consumption for mobile terminals in particular. Also not all terminals are able to process SOAP-based protocols.